


Crushed Hope Against A New Dispair!! Danganronpa [ON HIATUS]

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Idfk how to tag shit, M/M, Multi, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking place in an alternate universe of DR where different trials were held for Class 78. Five years after the Class 78 Killing Game, Makoto desires to find the bodies of the dead contestants and bury them. He brings the survivors from the Killing Game, and some of the staff members from the New Hope’s Peak Academy, to venture back to the old academy building to retrieve the bodies and hopefully find peace for the rest of Class 78.However, as to be expected at this point, not everything will go smoothly.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Nidai Nekomaru, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue! (The Beginning of Principal Makoto’s Problems)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m just doing this story as a way to see what exactly I’m comfortable with in terms of writing. So enjoy this mess of a story.

Laying in the principal’s office of the New Hope’s Peak Academy, principal Makoto Naegi was virtually slamming his head into his desk.

_“Ya want me to take part in some sort of high school reunion type shit! Do ya really think that either me, Mondo, or Taka would want to take part in such a thing after what happened?!”_

Leon’s words from yesterday were still etched into Makoto’s head. 

_“We’re still friends, b-but I don think that I’m ready to go to that school again...”_

_You’re just lying to yourself, Kuwata. You want to go back, just to see Sayaka and Chihiro for one last time._

_I know that’s the case._

Leon wasn’t the only person who had a negative disposition about this. Celeste, who went back to using her original name of Taeko, also had some less than optimistic words about the situation.

_“Need I remind you that we have no clue as to where the bodies could’ve gone? For all we know, Monokuma, and by extension Junko Enoshima, could’ve just burnt the bodies with the incinerator.”_

However, he didn’t have too long to wallow in his own thoughts for long. As Makoto suddenly felt a small tremor coming from the hallway leading towards his office. And Makoto knew _exactly_ who was causing it.

**“MAKOTO!”**

Makoto shot up the moment he heard that distinctive voice shout his name. His back practically broke itself as he straightened his posture.

”Hey Nekomaru!” He couldn’t help but cringe at how stressed he sounded. But when Nekomaru slammed the door open, Makoto nearly spun out of his chair.

”A-Aren’t you supposed to be at the Gym with your cl-“

 **“YES! HOWEVER I DECIDED TO COME TO YOU WITH SOME NEWS!!!”** Nekomaru shouted, before immediately breaking out into laughter.

At this point he couldn’t tell if Nekomaru was trying to give him a heart attack or hype him up in his own bizarre way.

”First of all, can you quiet down, please? Second of all, what exactly is it that you want to tell me?” 

Now that he’s gotten a response from him, Makoto couldn’t help but notice the burly man step back a bit in disappointment.

”Yes, I’m sorry about that... I’ve received messages from both Leon Kuwata and Aoi Asahina regarding the “meetup” at the old Hope’s Peak Academy. They’ve agreed to the meetup, though Leon was a bit more hesitant.”

”Why were you the one to get the messages, instead of me?”

_And why did Leon change his mind? Probably because of Taka, but still..._

Nekomaru just shrugged at the question.

_Well at least they agreed._

“Well that’s good news... and I assume Taka and Mondo are both coming with Leon.”

Nekomaru sighed at the mention of Mondo and Taka. Makoto was aware of the fact that Leon and Nekomaru were a thing in the past, but Makoto never thought that Nekomaru would still be hung up on it after all this time.

“Anyways, I better head back to the gym so that someone can make sure Hajime is okay.” The dejected Nekomaru said before shutting the door behind him... and then almost immediately shouting Hajime’s name with a fury that Makoto could never hope to match.

* * *

Just as he finished another meeting, Makoto suddenly began to feel like a truck hit him. And that’s when he noticed the time on his laptop.

_It’s almost midnight? Man, I have to get better at actually looking at the clock instead of trusting my judgement on it._

Sighing to himself, Makoto looked at his cellphone.

_One new message from Kyoko. Wonder what it could be._

Opening the message, he saw two things. One being a short message about how things are going.

The other thing was a list.

 **Kyoko** :Taeko Yashuhiro, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon Kuwata, Aoi Asahina and Byakuya Togami are all coming for the meetup/investigation. On top of that, some staff members from Hope’s Peak, which includes Hajime Hinata, Sonia Nevermind, Gundham Tanaka, Nekomaru Nidai, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu also volunteered as well.

 **Kyoko** : Is this a satisfactory group, Makoto?

Makoto was almost taken aback, as this was a much larger group than what he was expecting.

His response was almost immediate.

 **Makoto** : This is much larger than what I was expecting! Thank you Kyoko.

But just before he could hit send, he heard a crunch, and a pain comparable to having a spear rammed into your heart travelled throughout his whole body for a split second before his vision was enveloped in a sea of black.


	2. Chapter 1: ISHIMARU! The Glue Which Holds This Dysfunctional Pairing Together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru comes home to a ruined car, his boyfriends bickering, and burnt beef. And this begins a very bumpy ride.

Kiyotaka didn’t really expect anything to be off when he came back to his home after leaving work. That is, until he saw Leon’s now trashed car with some very… provocative kanji spray painted onto the spoiler.

**“W-WHAT!?”** The red eyed man screamed in rage. The doors to his car being the only thing closing off his rage from the rest of the world. His hands were gripping his seat as he began to throb at the mouth with rage. He then remembered to recompose himself, before stepping out of the car and briskly walking to the front door, all the while reminding himself to breathe in and out, just like his father Takaaki taught him.

_Just stay calm. You’re better than this._

Opening the door, he expected Leon and Mondo to jump on him in a surprise attack. Instead he was welcomed with the sound of the two bickering with each other in the kitchen.

**“HOW DID YA BURN THE BEEF!”** Mondo, as per usual, had barely any control over the volume of his voice.

“How’d ya think I did it? I just forgot ta check up on it.” Contrasting Mondo, Leon was speaking casually to the burly man, if with a small hint of fear.

“I bet it’s because ye were looking at some porn.”    
  
“IT WAS NOT!”   
  
“Then what’s with the two guys moaning I could hear coming from yer earbuds… horny bastard.”

**“SHUT UP! AT LEAST I’M NOT TRYING TO COMPENSATE FOR SOMETHING WITH A FUCKING POMPADO-”**   
  
Kiyoaka had to interject, otherwise this could end in disaster on Leon’s behalf. And although he might’ve deserved it for that comment, Kiyotaka really wasn’t comfortable with the thought of wiping his boyfriend off of the floor.

“That’s enough you two! Calm down before I get the cuffs.” Taka stomped his feet onto the floor to guarantee that the two couldn’t just ignore him and continue with whatever they were on about.   
  
And with that, the two men he loved spun around and finally acknowledged that he was in the house with them.

“Yo Ishi!” Leon cried out, his expression changing into one of relief almost instantaneously.

Mondo immediately rubbed the back of his hair, his face turning so red that Taka could pass him off as a tomato and nobody would say anything.

“Bro!? I’m so sorry for ya walking in on that. It’s just tha-”

“Save it. I get that Leon made a mistake, one which doesn’t particularly please me. But that’s nothing to get so angry over.”

The stern tone of his response immediately halted Mondo as the burly man looked down at the ground in shame.

“...I do accept your apology though!” Kiyotaka responded quickly, hoping to get Mondo to look back at him again.

“So… since I won be able to make teriyaki chicken… wanna order some takeout from Taro’s?” Leon’s suggestion was surprising, but certainly not unwelcomed to the moral compass.

“Sure. I’ll order for everyone. Ya both can just relax and watch some TV or something.”

“Thanks Mondo…” Taka swiftly sat down on the stiff couch, his back straightened and his hands on his lap like some dog waiting for his owner to give him a treat.

And he got one… in the form of Leon awkwardly rubbing his shoulders like his life depended on it.

“Sooooooo… do ya perhaps want to tell me how yer day went~?” The redhead’s words passed through Kiyotaka’s ears like some sickly sweet trap for something he was completely unaware of.

“Before I answer that, would you please tell me what happened to your car?” Leon immediately shot back with that, his hands letting go of Kiyotaka’s shoulders.

“Well… when I was out for a gig, some kids trashed my car,” The redhead shifted his left arm to grip his other arm, his muscles slightly flexing. “And I even caught them in the act. I even recognized the LL Academy uniforms that they were wearing.”   
  
“And if I recall, LL Academy was your high school before…” 

“...Yep.”   
  
The atmosphere of the room shifted, and a thick layer of unease settled its way into the room. Leon’s face immediately turned from a nervous smile into a grimacing frown, and Kiyotaka felt scalding tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

“D-do you think we should change the topic for a bit?”

“So uh… what do you think of doing tonight? Maybe snuggle together with Mondo as I unzip your pa-”   
  
“Sorry for taking so long, I finally got our orders placed. I got Hotshot some Gado Gado and Bro some…” Mondo looked at the two men and gave off a nervous smile. “Did I come in at the wrong time or something?”   
  
“Not at all.” Leon once again shifted his expression, now displaying the confident smile that made Kiyotaka fall in love with him all those years ago.

_ Leon could probably compete with Celestia with how often he’s able to change his mood. _

Kiyotaka quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes. “Yeah, you’re alright Mondo.”   
  
Mondo rushed towards Kiyotaka and gently kissed him on his forehead, which made the red eyed former hall monitor whimper with delight.

“Taka, Bro, do you want to talk to me about it so that I can help ya both somehow?”   
  
“Sure, why not?”

* * *

As Kiyotaka sat outside on their balcony with Mondo, the pitch black void of the sky was accompanied by the sounds of the occasional car passing by. This was the life that Kiyotaka, Mondo, and eventually Leon all found some sort of comfort in.    
  
“So… I’mma take a guess and assume Hope’s Peak was brought up?” Mondo went straight to the point.

“Yes.”

“And I assume Leon reacted poorly to it?”   
  
“You assume correctly.”   
  
“...When are you going to ask him about the ‘investigation’ again?”   
  
Kiyotaka’s throat suddenly dried up, and he felt sweat beginning to drip from his forehead. “I don’t know. I mean, we already know where they are, we’ve seen the morgue. However I think Leon just wants to move past it.”   
  
“Well, he’ll never truly be able to move past it without confronting it and acknowledging that it happened.”

Kiyotaka looked up at Mondo. He always saw Mondo as somewhat of the reflective type, so when stuff like that came out of his mouth, he tended to not really act surprised or anything. However this time he perked up and felt some sense of shock escape his own body.

_ Was this… because of what happened to Daiya? _

“Anyways, I think I might want to head back in, food’ll be here soon and I’mma make sure Hotshot behaves himself… love you Bro.”   
  
Kiyotaka couldn’t help but blush slightly as Mondo went back inside. And as Kiyotaka reflected on his words, he slowly had a plan formulated within his head.

He needed to call him. To get Leon to come with them.   


But before he could start any phone calls, he heard Mondo tapping the class door.

”Y’know, one thing I’ve realized during that talk... is that you’ve changed a lot. The Taka I knew in Hope’s Peak would’ve probably berated Leon for burning the beef.”

Kiyotaka was, sufficed to say, taken aback by this statement.

”Well I would’ve done so if I didn’t love him so much!”

”ya don’t need to act like that! Besides, ya aren’t the only one who’s changed. I mean, who would’ve known that me and Leon liked men, or that Celeste was a damn Otaku, or that Byakuya stopped bein such a prick?”

”What’re you getting at now?”

”I’m just saying that maybe Hope’s Peak ain’t _all_ bad. We changed for the better because of those experiences, and that’s something we should give it credit for.”

_ Damn it Mondo. Saying such things. _

_ You and Leon are both impossible. _


	3. Chapter 1: Leon The Sad Sack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this sooner! This has been kinda long overdo at this point.

The sweat pouring down Leon’s face was almost as intense as his urge to jump off the nearest cliff. He never hoped to perform at some shady ass club he never heard about until Toji, the dumbass who helped start this shit, suggested it. And seeing the virtually nonexistent crowd felt nothing less than demoralizing. Add that with the occasional rando coming in and saying some less than pleasant things, and pretty much anyone can feel at least a little bad for him.

At least he had something to look forward to after the show. That being him, Leon, Taka, and Mondo going out on the town again. Reminds me of the days when the three of us were just friends, after…

**_WHY IS THIS HAPPENIN NOW!_ **

And as his band began the big finale… Leon couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. About not just what he went through, but also how someone like Aoi is doing. After all, he remembers her volatile reaction to Sayaka’s…

Sayaka’s execution… And Toko’s… And even Hifumi’s...

_Why am I thinking about all of this now?_

He caught his voice cracking at the final bits of what could barely be called a show.

_Geez, I need a break from all of this._

* * *

“So where’d ya like to go ya goobs.” Mondo’s question broke Leon’s train of thought, though the noises of the streets of Japan certainly could’ve done the job.

“Uhhhh… I… I-”

“Why not go to the theatre?” Taka’s words were quick and decisive, and the quick and sudden laugh which the crimson eyed hunk of flesh gave out was reassuring for the redhead.

_Thanks for ta save, ya gorgeous man._

Taka quickly embraced Leon. His hugs were always gentle, but yet somehow forceful at the same time, like having a drunk Nekomaru try to kiss you.

 **“ALRIGHTY THEN! To the theatre we go.”** Mondo’s voice once again drew Leon’s attention away from his own thoughts.

It’s times like these where Leon really appreciates what these two do. They help the redhead keep himself distracted from his own thoughts, and always kept him entertained with some of their… wackier antics.

“I hear that there’s a new UDT film out.” 

“Now why would we watch something so childish, Leon?”

 **“OH YER WORDS WOUND ME! Oh mighty Kiyotaka Ishimaru, whatever shall I respond with?”** Leon could only give a slight smirk at Taka rolling his eyes at his comments. The man couldn’t take a joke if it was to save his life.

But before he could say anything else, Mondo’s massive pompadour poked his face.

“So do ya both want to go or am I going to have to leave you two here for the people around us to take ya?”

“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” Taka tightly grasped on Mondo’s arm, almost like a child trying to climb up a deadbeat dad’s arm.

“Bro…”

_This is too cute… I can’t resist joining in._

“Ah yep… yer joining in too, Hotshot.” Mondo really only sighed as he dragged the two muscular men now hanging on his shoulders to the far off theatre.

* * *

The movie they chose was… well, they’d all rather wipe it from their memories than to watch that boring ass film again. Leon was enthused by the action but the romance subplot was subpar to his particular tastes.

Walking out of the theater, Leon really wanted to drink away the memory of that scene involving the bear traps because… It reminded him of when Sayaka was found out to be the culprit for Yasuhiro’s death.

Walking down an alley, Leon couldn’t help but think about something to quickly distract himself from his thoughts.

_What if I got Mondo to come into my room… and he’d grabbed me by my neck and grab my p-_

“Hey Leon… can I ask you something?” Taka’s words immediately set the redhead on edge.

“Is it about the-”

“Yeah, it’s about the ‘investigation’.” Mondo cut in swiftly.

“Listen, I told Makoto no. I really don want to go through seeing all of that again. Like Yasuhiro’s scratched up face or Chihiro’s withered, trash covered body.” His voice began cracking up, just like it did earlier. He tried to roll his tongue piercing on the roof of his mouth for some weird form of relaxation to just suddenly find him. But he couldn’t be relaxed by these thoughts which were suddenly rushing back into his head.

His head felt light and he began to feel like he was about to fall off his feet when he felt Mondo grabbed his shoulders.

**“LEON!”**

Leon tried to keep himself calm. However with each word he said, the more his vision began to blur.

“Leon… you won’t be going alone. We’ll be there with you, and you won’t be doing this alone. Not only will we be there, but all of our friends will be as well…”

_Hawha-_

“So please just calm down.” As Taka said those words, Leon suddenly felt his muscles relax.

“Do you need something like water? Or do you need Mondo to carry you?”

“No… I just want to have a bit of time to think about the offer.”

“Are you sure you want to?” Taka’s concern for his boyfriend was palpable, and the tears visibly welling up in his eyes just made Leon want to cry with him.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

_I sure am a sad sack... nearly shutting down in front of the two people I love most._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on Chapters 4-6 right now! I have decided that instead of writing chapters one by one to instead do small clusters of chapters instead. SORRY for the lack of updates!


End file.
